Dragon Scales
by GirlWithAHeart-ShapedScar
Summary: When the only thing that could bring him out of his pit was a girl with a fiery temper and an unsustainable curiosity and a mystery that only she could solve. But as they get deeper into the problem, he finds himself losing everything again, including what made him stand back up in the first place. But that's just Draco's way, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**It Wasn't Supposed to Happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all hail J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter One: The snitch goes up, the snitch comes down.**

* * *

><p>A snitch flies up in the air, thrown by an abnormally pale hand. Gravity clutches the golden snitch in it's heavy grasp and throws it back down. The ashen hand makes another appearance, already open and waiting for the trinket to land where it has landed numerous of times before.<p>

The action repeated four more times before a knock on the door interrupted the pattern of the snitch. The hand disappeared a moment before it was to catch the momentum, and instead it landed with a-

_Plunk! _

-on the hand's bed.

"What is it?" A voice hoarse with disuse called through the door. A cough from the outside, a shuffle of feet.

"It's almost time for dinner," a familiar voice replied- Blaise Zabini. "Wanted to know if you'd like to join the rest of Hogwarts tonight?" His voice was raspy with sleep. _Probably just woke from his beauty nap_, the thoughts of the boy were nearly as hoarse as his own voice.

"No, I'm not hungry." The voice stated firmly. The same pale hand from earlier came to rub his sore throat, yearning for a drink to wash away the pain.

"Alright, Malfoy. I trust you know where the Great Hall is, lest you die of malnutrition." Blaise's voice joked. Only his best mate could pinprick the disappointment in his voice.

"I'll be fine," Malfoy said. "Don't go pretending like you care." The fact of the matter was, Blaise wouldn't be here if he didn't care. He wouldn't be knocking on the door, asking if he wanted to go to dinner. Draco Malfoy was his mate and therefore worth keeping alive.

"You know where I'll be if you change your mind." Blaise's voice was drifting away, he was already walking away, leaving Draco to his thoughts once again.

It was October the second. It was October the second, and Narcissa Malfoy was dead.

The snitch goes up, the snitch comes down.

She had been dead since before school started again, before his father had been sent to Azkaban for life, before the war was over. And who killed her? No one other than herself.

Well, maybe that's not the whole truth. Her sister was the one who ended her life, but she'd brought it upon herself. Riling Bellatrix up, words of hatred to the "lord" she sold herself to.

Draco hadn't taken that well, but he never got the chance to take his revenge. The mother Weasley- Molly Weasley her name was, she killed his deranged aunt during the invasion of Hogwarts.

The familiar stabbing ache in his stomach returned for another round and he held his breath and waited for the nausea that came with it to pass.

He rubbed his bare abdomen absently, as if the soft circular motions would sooth the pain away. It was Sunday evening. He had stayed in his room, hadn't left since Friday evening after dinner. He never ate on weekends, just moped in his room. Sometimes he tried to study, but it was nearly impossible for him. He could never focus on what he was reading and whenever he tried a new charm or spell, they often turned out like Seamus Finnegan's, the bloke in Gryffindor with an affinity for explosions.

His marks had fallen dramatically since the war. He struggled through sixth year, dealing with the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. He then skipped his seventh year, but now that Hogwarts had been re-built, he was back to get his education. He wasn't doing very good at it.

It had gotten so far as McGonagall stripping him of all extra curricular activities such as quidditch. She had apologized and suggested he look into getting a tutor.

So, he'd spent his evenings in the library, thinking being around books would help him somehow, but it didn't. He only ended up staring at the words in the books, not seeing them at all.

The snitch goes up, the snitch comes down.

He would go eat breakfast tomorrow like every other student at Hogwarts, he just really didn't feel like leaving his room right now. _Or ever, _he added mentally. He knew he would, though. He had to.

"Can I sleep tonight?" He asked the room, only to hear the echoing silence around him. He looked around at the dorm. It was almost intimidating how large it was with just one bed instead of the customary seven. But numbers had gone down at Hogwarts severely after the war, and nearly everyone had their own dorm.

The answer to his question came a while later, as he felt his eyes drooping. For some reason, he fought the sleepiness, even though he knew it was what he wanted.

Maybe it was instinct- to stay awake when you feel threatened. Come to think of it, he did feel rather threatened at the moment, like he should be remembering something- preparing for something.

The snitch goes up, the snitch- flies across the room and into the wall?

"Draco Malfoy, you are in _so _much trouble!" An enraged voice roared from the place near the doorway. The Head Girl was aloud entrance everywhere, it seemed, even his bedroom.

Well, _fuck_.

"Hello, Hermione." He greeted almost sheepishly, a hand covering his face.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it! I update every week, so please review! (:<p>

-GirlWithAHeart-ShapedScar


	2. Chapter 2

**It Wasn't Supposed to Happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all hail J.K. Rowling!**

**Chapter Two: Granger Danger!**

* * *

><p>"Don't you give me that!" Hermione snapped gratingly, her brown eyes glaring into his own with an anger he hadn't seen since she broke his nose in third year.<p>

He didn't know what she was yelling at him for, there are quite a few things he could have been in trouble for. Just because he was more of a lone wolf nowadays didn't mean he'd given up his old ways. Although, he had to admit, he'd cut down _a lot _on making people's lives torture.

"I'm sorry, my dearest Head Girl, is it wrong of me to politely say hello after you so rudely barged into my bedchambers?" Draco drawled tiredly, sitting up slowly, his muscles protesting against the action fiercely.

Since McGonagall had kicked him off the Quidditch team, he had been laying about a lot more than he used to. His muscles, which used to be taught and firm to the touch, were weakened and beginning to soften. No matter how much he tried to work-out, push-ups just weren't cutting it.

Hermione ignored his sarcastic remark and sucked in a deep breath before closing her eyes, and letting the breath out. "_Why _did you drop your position as Head Boy?" She breathed, sounding a lot calmer than she had a few moments ago.

"McGonagall said it was for the best," Draco said, and it was mostly the truth. McGonagall had hinted that he should give the position up, seeing as he was having trouble in his studies.

"Malfoy, is this about your marks? I can help you, you know," Hermione said without thinking. Her brown eyes flashed with apprehension the moment the words flew off that sharp tongue of hers, but she made no move to take them back.

Draco stared at her in shock, then covered it up with a sneer, "I don't need your help, Granger, nor do I want it. You couldn't help me anyway."

Draco inwardly cursed himself for that last line. Telling Hermione Granger that she couldn't do something was a death wish. He literally saw a fire light itself in her eyes.

"You got kicked off the Quidditch team, correct?" Hermione inquired, and he cursed himself to the eighth layer of Hell. Her gears were turning, he could see it. For Merlin's sake he could _smell _her determination.

"Say I did, what's it to you?" He raised a skeptical brow, and he swore he saw an evil little Hermione Granger in her brain, rubbing her hands together and cackling. He shook his head, and focused on Hermione again.

"Listen here, Malfoy. I'm going to help you get your grades up, therefore allowing you back on the quidditch team and sacking that horrible new seeker they've acquired." Hermione nearly beamed at her genius.

Draco smelled a catch, "what's in it for you?" He again asked skeptically. He saw her smile a bit and then she was speaking again. Although he'd been holding up well for most of the conversation, he was starting to feel lightheaded and nauseas again. Not even Hermione, the girl who'd _always_ been able to make him forget even his last name, just by walking by, couldn't keep the feelings away.

"What's in it for me, you ask? I just ask that you quietly take back your Head Boy position. I'll even put in a good word for you, and evidence that I've been helping you." Her crossed arms set her firm point, and he really didn't have a choice. He was suddenly too tired to argue.

Hermione must have seen the defeat in his eyes because her face lit up and she clapped her hands together happily. Draco fought against the lazy smirk attempting to ruin his somewhat disappointed façade.

"Great, so after classes tomorrow, meet me in the library. We'll have about two hours to get some work done before dinner, alright?" Hermione chirped, and he nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm rather tired." Draco said, purposely rude and gesturing to the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and made to leave, but suddenly stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder.

He was suddenly weary of her peering, she seemed to look into his mind. And then he realized she _did _look into his mind. He had forgotten she was an experienced Legilimens. She turned around fully to face him. He stared into her hard amber eyes.

She reached into her little bag that was hanging undetected until now from her shoulder. She seemed to dig a lot deeper than the purse was capable of holding. Draco realized a second later than he would've if he was fully awake that it was magically altered.

She soon pulled out a large bag of apples. She opened it and tossed him a ripe red one. He raised a brow at her, but her back was already turned. He noticed she left the bag of fruit near his bed.

_Bang._

His door slammed shut and he waited a few minutes before biting into the apple. It was sweet, unnatural for an apple, but he supposed it was a certain kind.

It reminded him of her. You'd think she was sour and tart like most girls of her appearance, but she was really sweet on the inside, and soft as well. He finished his apple gratefully, and then ate two more due to his hunger. Once he was finished, his head hit the pillow heavily and a little golden ball bounced next to him. He engulfed the snitch in his hand and soon after, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like it's been ages more than just a week. Perhaps it's just my eagerness to post this next chapter. xD It's been patiently waiting for a few days, and I couldn't handle the wait for tomorrow, so I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to everyone for reviewing and such, I love you all! **

**Keeping the chapters short and sweet, alright? **


	3. Chapter 3

**It Wasn't Supposed to Happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Harry Potter, all credit goes to the almighty J.K. Rowling! **

**Chapter Three: Aqua Serpens.**

* * *

><p><em>Bang Bang Bang! <em>

Well, aren't I just the popular go-to tonight? Draco thought irately as he limped tiredly to the door. He hadn't been sleeping, he'd been lying awake. He hadn't slept for more than two hours in Merlin knows how long.

"What?" His rough, tired voice called through the door. There was no response, so Draco called out again. No answer.

Slowly, he cracked the door open. No one was there. He opened the door a bit wider and poked his head out cautiously. He looked down the hallway, both ways. No one.

He looked down and was moderately surprised to see a parcel wrapped in dark blue paper, just resting there. He looked down the hall once more, then picked it up and brought it inside.

There was a card on the top with no signature. It read:

_Dear, Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_What goes around comes around._

_Hopefully, you will be able to take this gift in stride._

_Learn to love it, and it might just save you someday. _

_Throw it away, and it __**will **__come back to bite you in the rump._

_Sincerely, One Who Cares._

Erm. What?

Draco raised a brow at the card. "One Who Cares" wasn't very descriptive, and the note in itself was pretty cryptic.

The platinum blonde shrugged it off and opened the package carefully. Inside was another box, this one without a top and all he could see was the type of straw they put in the unicorn stalls. Another note was attached to the box as well.

_When it burns, cool it off._

_When it cools, make it hot._

_Put it there, for two to see._

_Wait no more, she will be._

_If you abandon her,_

_You will find,_

_She is greater,_

_Than your binds._

Draco yet again raised a brow at the oddness of the note. It was obviously a riddle, something to figure out. Yet, his brain couldn't function right.

He suddenly knew he had to reach into the hay filled box. He did so, throwing all fear of running into something unpleasant in there away. His fingers cautiously brushed against the cold exterior of something firm. He drew his hand back and brushed some of the hay away.

His misty eyes widened slightly at the shocking red of the item. He brushed some more stray pieces away from the object and he immediately blanched.

What in the _bloody _Hell! _Is that a dragon egg_? He thought incredulously. What was he going to do with a ruddy dragon egg?

He slowly leaned forward and lifted it. The striking red color was highly noticeable, but what stuck out to him were the markings. It looked like there were spider webs crawling along the shell. He assumed that meant it was cracking. He turned it over in his hands slowly.

As he did, he let out a yelp and nearly dropped the thing. It had jumped in his hands rather viciously when he moved it.

He lowered it back to the basket it came in, and watched uneasily as it wobbled a bit, as if snuggling into the hay.

For once, he was rendered completely shocked. If he had expect anything to arrive at his door at three in the morning, it certainly wasn't a bloody _dragon egg_. For about ten minutes, Draco just sat on his floor and watched the egg move around. He didn't know what to do with it.

Eventually, Draco decided to just leave it be. He walked at a tortoise pace to his window that showed the Black Lake's depths. Nothing seemed to be in the window. He looked away, back to the egg.

He supposed he could keep it. It was already hatching, and once it did finally hatch, he could just give it to the old oaf of a teacher, Hagrid.

His eyes drifted back to the window and he nearly jumped. An _Aqua Serpens_, more commonly known as the Water Dragon, was staring right through his window, seemingly looking into his very soul. It shocked him, because the windows were charmed so the underwater creatures couldn't see the students. But that dragon was staring right at him.

The _Aqua Serpens _were not very common, he'd only seen two in his whole seven years at Hogwarts, this being his third sighting. Once in first year when he'd been looking out his window in boredom, and another time in second year when he'd been throwing his leftover lunch into the Great Lake. They'd both been brief sightings, but they'd been sightings none the less. Quite honestly, he'd thought the dragons had all died off. They were supposed to be very fragile creatures.

But apparently, he was wrong, as living proof was staring him down through supposedly invisible glass. It had shocking red eyes, almost the shade of the egg, and a light green body that blended well with the plants in the lake.

He found it rather ironic. He had just received a dragon egg, and now another, fully grown dragon was visiting as well. He sat on the window's sill, and the dragon's eyes followed him closely. Though the water dragon's were sufficiently smaller than Hungarian horntail's, they were still rather large. Fully grown, they were about ten feet in length, but still pretty slender. They were swift creatures in the air and in the water.

Another strange thing about the dragons was they had the ability to live above water. He'd seen books with the dragons flying quickly through the air, and sleeping on mountain tops and such, but unlike mostly all of their dragon cousins, they preferred to stay under water.

Draco felt slightly unnerved by the dragons unblinking scarlet gaze and put his hand on the glass, trying to get a reaction from the unmoving beast. The dragon lifted it's foot in the water and placed it on the glass, right where his hand was. He could feel the warmth the dragon carried through the glass, and he looked back into the scarlet eyes. It was female. He'd read that males didn't have the warmth that the females possessed. The males were cold.

The dragon blinked at him, then looked past him into the room. Suddenly, she pushed off from the glass, swimming away quickly, like she'd been spooked. Draco watched the dragon until he could no longer see her.

_My name is Bindy. I'll be seeing you again, Young Draco. _The voice was whispery and soft, and definitely not his own.

"Bindy…" He trailed off. The dragon had talked to him. How did she know him? What exactly was going on here?

_Bang Bang Bang!_

"I swear to Merlin, if it's a live dragon I'm going to jump off of the Astronomy tower," Draco muttered to himself, then called louder, "What?"

"Coming to breakfast, Draco?" The smirking voice of Blaise asked. Draco raised a brow.

"At this hour?" He called back, once again rubbing his throat at the painful scratchiness that resided there.

"It's eight thirty, Draco," Blaise laughed. "Any later and you're going to be picking food off of the undersides of the tables. C'mon, get ready."

Draco looked towards his clock, and blanched. Had it been five hours already?

"Alright, I'll meet you up there in fifteen." Draco said, and immediately went to his bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I made up a few things in here, such as the Aqua Serpens itself. It means "Water Dragon." Um, other than that, enjoy! **


End file.
